


Of Course You Did

by RavenWillow311



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWillow311/pseuds/RavenWillow311
Summary: Wylan and jespar just want sometime alone but when your friends with Kaz Brekker that’s to much to ask.





	Of Course You Did

Kaz could hear Inej’s breathing become shallow and fast as Jesper let out a loud groan from the bedroom below. They all sat on the roof awkwardly, the stars shinning around them.   
Kaz did the only thing he could think of to make sure Inej didn’t have to go down there, even though she would find it the easiest.  
“I’ll knock on the window.” he said as Wylan moaned. Jesper let out a string of obsenities just as Nina gave him a cynical stare.   
She sighed and glanced at Matthias whose face was bright red.  
“Looks I have to do it.”  
She managed to climb onto the windowsill  
with little difficulty and began to rap on the window. But now that she was nearer she could hear their moans more clearly and also the creaking of the bed. This was not what she thought this night would look like. She knocked on the window a lot louder.  
“Jes, could you get off?” Wylan asked, annoyance clear in his voice. The bed creaked making it clear he had done so immediatly.   
“Did I do something wrong? Was it really bad? You can tell me if it was.” Jesper’s shook slightly as he rushed through the words.   
Nina guessed Wylan had blushed furiously as he replied, “ No! No, that’s not it at all! I think i heard a knock on the window.” Jesper breathed a sigh of relief before what he said fully setteled in. Which is exactley when Nina knocked again. Wylab shoved on some jeans and opened the window, watching as one by one all four of them stumbled in and smirked at the scene before them. Except Matthias who looked both amused and uncomfortable.  
“What the hell are you doing here!” Jesper asked grumpily.   
“We got into a bit of trouble.” Kaz replied.   
They all lookes vagily surprised when Wylan was the one to say, “Of course you did.” With enough moodiness in his tone for the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so Im sorry if its bad or hard to understand.


End file.
